1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is techniques for transplanting corneas.
2. Background
Many different diseases or conditions of the cornea exist which completely or effectively rob those who suffer from such diseases or conditions of vision. Fortunately, corneal transplant procedures, which are becoming more commonplace, are capable of substantially restoring lost vision. One drawback to such procedures is that acuity of vision cannot be wholly restored without use of corrective lenses. Further, for a substantial time following transplantation, the condition of the grafted cornea is too delicate to undergo certain aspects of Laser Assisted In-Situ Keratomileusis (“LASIK”) to correct the vision of the recipient. This is generally because corneas comprise avascular tissue, in which the healing process can take many months, and the use of a microkeratome or a suction device on the cornea can damage the grafted tissue if it is not fully healed.